A Pirates Soul
by Arowflight
Summary: Pirates AU. Soul captain of the black Dragon and Maka a girl who has had amnesia for a year collide. How will she cope with people who turn into weapons, monsters, shape shifters and a captain with starch whit hair, blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Why does he give her this feeling.
1. Amnesia

**Me:Yeah second story.**

**Arow: Don't forget the other one now.**

**Me: I wont, just got to write this since I thought it would be cool to write a romance.**

**Arow: Romance? you think you can do it.**

**Me: Of course, don't doubt me. After all I'm the only one who can write about your adventures anyway so suck it up.**

**Arow: But this ones not really about me.**

**Me: So you still play and important role.**

* * *

Soul's POV:

"AAAHHHH! Uh my head."

I rub my eyes with my hand, clearing away the head ach from yet another nightmare. I pull the covers off of me and swing my legs around the bed. I get dressed in my normal attire and leave my bed room to enter my main office. I sit in my chair ad my desk and sigh resting my head in my hands. I lift my head slightly up and let my eyes rest on a picture frame.

Inside the frame is a picture of everyone I care about, only one person missing. We are all huddled in a group trying to all fit in the picture. I am in the center next to a person that was cut out of the frame and leaving me with only one arm in the picture and a black hole in the persons place. The only thing that told you someone stood there were the few strands of dirty blond hair that rested on my shoulder in the frame. I had my arm wrapped around that person. But they are not here anymore so it no longer matters.

I just cant let it go. I bring my arm down on the table and rest my head on it. I take my other arm and reach for the frame. I grab it and examine it like I do everyday. Only today was different.

"It's been one whole year now. You'd think I would be over this. Sigh, I just can't seem to forget."

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

I lift my head.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Soul." It was Kid. "Arow checked the perimeter and seemed to have spotted something."

"What is it?"

"A ship."

"So, we see tons of ships, none of which are worth our time."

"Well this one may be worth looking into."

"How so? Kishin ship?"

"Worse." He got my attention."Madusa, and it seems that she wants to make a proposition."

I stood up.

"Why would we negotiate with that witch."

"Because... She has Maka."

* * *

Maka's POV:

Its exactly one year today that I woke up in a hospital knowing nothing but my name. I was given a place to live by the government and have since then gone to school as well. I was told that I was found on the beach. I live in a town near the ocean in japan. Its beautiful here and because of the government I have a nice life. No worries... But it doesn't feel right. Like something's missing. I get along well with people, I have the best grades and I read all the books I want. But I just cant connect with anyone and all the fairy tail stories I read fell so boing, like I've experienced things much more exiting in my past. But I just cant remember, and every time I try I get a massive head ach and black out. I've tried so many times, each time making be late for school or I'd find myself back in the hospital. So I've given up trying. It saves me the strain and embarrassment. But that doesn't mean that I haven't lost hope. I do believe that somehow my memories will return.

I learned from countless books that what the mind forgets, the body remembers. There are times when I am surprised by things like my physical strength and flexibility even though I'm so skinny, and my ability to indoor pain like when I twisted my ankle in gym. Hopefully these things will help me.

I'm currently on my way to school, I slept in because I couldn't wake from a nightmare that I forgot the moment I woke up. The roads were quiet which was odd for such a busy town. I decided to take a short cut through an ally when I thought I heard something like a small hiss coming from behind me. I turned to see nothing but trash littering the corners of the ally. I turned back around and began to walk again only to stop from a soft but high pitched laughter coming from my side. I turn my head left and right and clutch my bag close to my chest. I begin walking faster. Then I heard something like a wolf's low growl behind me. Run.

I run. I don't know what I'm running from but I don't care. I hear the sounds drawing closer and drop my bag in a puddle, leaving it far behind me. I nearly make it out the ally when I get tripped by something black. I stumble and nearly fall but I catch my footing and begin to sprint. I hand touches the light that is shining from the opening of the ally when a hand grabs my arm and mouth.

A large man pulls me back into the ally and wraps the hand that was holding my arm around my chest. His other hand still firmly placed on my mouth as he pulls me into his chest. I look to my right to see a girl around my age giggling happily, two black dots on her cheeks and a strange frog hat. She had her hand over her mouth trying to suppress there laughter.

The large man forces my head sleight forward again to have me look into the shadows and notice a figure inside it. A woman steps out, she has black hair tied in a braid in the front of her. She has snake tattoos all on her arms and even her cloths resemble that of a reptile. Her smile makes her look cold blooded.

"Well, well well. If it isn't Maka." She bends down and pulls stray hairs from out of my face.

"I need you to do me a favor." I don't trust her. "You have amnesia correct? If you help me, I just might be able to get your memories back."

Can I trust her? Can she really help me to regain my memories. She waves away the mans hand so I can answer.

"What kind of favor?"

She grins a wild grin.

"I need you to come with me and do what ever I say, in order to find a young man by the name of Soul."

"Soul?"

"Hm. Yes, Have you ever heard of the Black Dragon. I want its captain."

"The Black Dragon is just a new found legend."

"Then you shouldn't be worried and just come along nicely."

I don't like were this is going.

"No thank you. Can you let me go now, I'm really late for school."

"No? Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Free."

I had expected the man to let me go, instead he covered my mouth with his hand again and began to tighten his grip around my chest. He was slowly crushing me.

"Sorry sweet heart. But coming with us or not was never your choice. Your coming with us, and I will have that Scythe boy and his pet under my control, along with the rest of that ship. HahahAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"aaAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" my screams were being muffled by the mans hand and that woman's laugh as I slowly blacked out from the pain of being crushed.

* * *

**Arow: Romance Huh? yeah I don't see it.**

**Me: how can you make fun of this, you were their, you know this stuff doesn't come until later.**

**Arow: I know :)**

**Me: then why are you doing this.**

**Arow: Because its fun to watch you squirm.**

**Me: :/...WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN![chases Arow with rolled up newspaper] HOW BOUT I WATCH YOU SQUIRM.**

**Arow: HAAHHAHA!**

**Me:REVIEW! **


	2. Arow

**Me: Hey Arow.**

**Arow: Hun? [ in wolf form]**

**Me: You have been chewing in that elk bone for the past hour, what's so great about it?**

**Arow: Not chewing, Gnawing.**

**Me: what's the difference.**

**Arow: You chew your food in order to swallow and digest it properly, you Gnaw a bone for other purposes.**

**Me: Oh. So the proper term for gum is gnawing not chewing.**

**Arow: Dummy! Gnawing is when you cant close your mouth all the way, its practically chewing on something hard, gnawing.**

**Me: But you just said chewing on something hard, so what's the difference.**

**Arow: _Someone please help_ _me._**

Review!

* * *

Arow's POV:

"You spotted Maka on Madusa's ship?"

I was busy lapping water from to bowl Tsubaki had given me when Soul came in and began to interrogate me. I was doing a twenty mile perimeter scope to see if there was going to be any trouble at sea with and kishin or other pirates when I spotted Medusa's ship. I sensed Maka's presence their and quickly flew back to our ship. The moment I landed I transformed and told Kid of the situation. Panting. When he left I morphed back into my Wolf-Dragon form to lay down and rest. Tsubaki kindly gave me a bowl of water to drink from. The moment my tong graced the water, Soul came in.

Instead of answering his question I continued to lap thirstily at the water. I guess he didn't catch that I was tired by my heaving and greedy laps.

"Arow."

I stop. Look at him sharply. Then continue to lap.

"ARO-"

_**WHAT! Cant you see I'm trying to regain composure, just give me a sec.**_ I shouted at him telepathically. I can only do this with him. Its odd and frustrating but surprisingly not uncommon that my abilities will sometimes become limited to the dimensions I go in. Sometimes I have full range, other times I cant even change into my regular appearance, only the one the dimension gives me. Oddly enough my healing and telepathic ability are never affected, although this is a first that my telepathic connection was only limited to one person. It had to be Soul.

My appearances and abilities seem to be based off of him as well. When human I have his red eyes and teeth, only by canines are sharper then the rest and my hair is more silver then it is white and my eyes will occasionally flex or slit depending on my mood like a cat or reptile.

In my Wolf-Dragon form I have all white fur and red eyes, black nose. Turns out my skin is black too under the fur. My bat like wings have the pattern of Souls scythe. Black on top with jagged red on the bottom. Sharp flexible blades rest on with a gold design were the wings bend to conform to my will. Eye like designs can be found by my shoulder blades on each wing. I also have cuff with a short chain on my left arm in both forms. Silver rings top to bottom and the jagged black and red design in the center. And then theirs my final form.

"Look I'm sorry. But if what you say is true, cant you just give me the info telepathically?"

_**Sorry cant do two things at once.**_

"Since when?"

_**Since I decided to fly TWENTY miles in under FIVE minutes to get here.**_

"Then can you hurry up. PLEASE"

I was almost tempted to slow down. But the situation was to important. I finished and lifted my head, Licking my chops of any escaping water.

"Satisfied."

_**Very much so yes.**_

"Good. So what is this about you seeing Maka."

I transformed back to normal so that the other crew members who crowded around could hear the conversation to and not have it sound so one sided.

"I didn't see her I sensed her on the ship. It was faint but it was their, and fresh which mean she's still on board."

"Are you sure your not just imagining things?" Black Star asked as Soul looked down on the ground, fists clenched. I look over to Black Star and fold my arms across my chest in frustration.

"My senses never lead me astray."

"Where is it headed?" Soul asked looking back up and meeting her eyes.

"Actually its anchored. Its not going anywhere."

"Soul its obviously a trap." Kid said.

"No kidding?" I spouted. "Of course its a trap, that doesn't mean were going to leave her in the hands of that witch right?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I want Maka safe just like everyone does. I'm just saying we need to use precautions."

"So what do you have planned, Soul. Your the captain, you make the final decisions."

He breathed deeply and looked at me intensely.

"How many on the ship."

"Not many only about fifteen. Very few for a trap."

"And Maka? Where is she on the ship."

"Judging by how faint it was its possible she is below deck. Most likely the prison cell. But I'm sure one of the guards spotted me so they will probably move her on deck if its a trap."

"Hm. Alright... Arow?"

"Yeah?"

"How much weight can you carry on your back when you fly?"

"About five hundred pounds, why?"

"Alright Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and I will be in weapon form while Black Star and Kid ride on your back. There aren't that many enemies so stealth will be our-"

"Wow, wow, wow." I stopped him in his speech. "Ride me? What do you think I am? I am no tamed horse. I only allow two people to ride me and that's you and Maka."

I know its weird, but I've never felt comfortable to allow people to ride me without earning my trust first. Family trust is on thing, and I thought of all of them as family, even gave them all engraved whistles to prove that. But physical trust takes time. Last time I thought I could trust someone like that I found a dislocated shoulder, dag on kid kept pooling my fur. Love him but he isn't getting any more rides out of me. Plus I've been a slave more then once, Having someone on my back is like them thinking they have power over me.

"Please Arow?"

"No." I say blandly.

"For Me?" He tries to act sweet. I turn around and cross my arms over my chest.

"No."

"...For Maka." this time his voice is more serious and urgent. I uncross my arms and look at him. I lift my hands up and pretend to try and strangle him.

"BBuurrh! Fine!" I throw my arms down to the side and turn preparing to transform. "For Maka."

_**By the way, how are you going to come? No one but Maka and I can carry you.**_

"You'll carry me between your teeth."

you have got to be kidding me.

* * *

**Me: Still chewing on the bone I see, what's so great about it.**

**Arow: ITS GNAWING. And I'm writing poem on it in the wolfish written language.**

**Me: Cool can I see[takes the bone] all I see is a bunch of dots and scratches.**

**Arow: Only wolves can read it.**

**Me: looks like chicken scratch to me. Are you sure its not brail?**

**Arow: its the written language of the wolves.**

**Me: Hm [inspects it] Are you sure its not bra-**

**Arow: I'm sure!**

**Me: REVIEW.**


	3. Captured

**Me: m'tired its like one in the morning. **

**Arow: Its a good thing you don't have work tomorrow.**

**Me: heh yeah unless they call in again.**

**Arow: well, until then you could get started on your summer homework.**

**Me: I still have 14 days left!**

**Arow: Stop stalling!**

**Me: Cant help it. Besides I'm a fast reader, ill get it done in 3 days time...If its a good book.**

* * *

Maka's POV:

I woke up to the sound of dripping water and small scurrying paws. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a blurr of tan in front of my face. My head was covered with a potato sack. I tried to move my hands in order to lift myself up but found I was unable to move them. My hands were bound in chains. I decided to just lay down and think. My chest was still hurting from past events and I didn't want to increase the pain by trying to sit up.

_Have you ever heard of the Black Dragon? I want its captain._

I've heard stories of the Black Dragon. The stories were not that old, the ship is said to only be about three or four years old. There are two stories about it. One was that it was a demon ship where its captain and crew sought for and ate the souls of good people. It said that the crew was merciless and that the captain was even more so.

Then there is a story that the ship brought peace. That it sought out and destroyed evil on both land and sea. However both stories mention how terrifying it is. The ship itself was all black with a large white skull in the front and on the front sides of the ship. The sails were white but had the same skull as on the front of the ship on them only in black. On the back left side was the words _Black_ _Dragon_ in cursive in red.

Then there was the crew. Although in one of the stories they were hero's, they were still odd. All dressed in black and white, They held odd weapons for battle. Instead of just guns or swords they had ninja tools and scythes too. Then, although human in one of the stories, they were still to scary to approach. They also say that they keep a monster on the ship too, one they decided not to kill.

Then finally, there's the captain. Both describe him in the same way. A demon. He is said to be a tall man with starch white hair and bloody red eyes. The most terrifying thing about him though is his teeth. Its said that he had sharks teeth. Not fangs were only his canines were extra pointed. But all his teeth, each and every tooth, razor sharp. His name. Soul Eater.

Why on earth would that woman want to meet the Soul Eater? Why was I involved? Was I a sacrifice? No, that's impossible, monsters don't exist. That Captain, Soul Eater couldn't look like that, there was no way someone had white hair and red eyes unless they were albino, and I was told he was tan, not ghostly white. And his teeth. They couldn't be pointed, not naturally. Yet here she was, were ever that may be, being kidnaped and taken to this demon captain.

" I saw it, Captain Medusa. She flew a mile south not ten minutes ago."

I strained to hear the conversation above me.

"Good work Eruka. Get two kishin to bring the girl above deck, our guests will be arriving shortly."

That was the woman's voice. So her name was Medusa. I thought she looked like a snake. Also, now I knew were I was, a ship.

"Yes ma'am."

No later did the conversation end did she hear foot steps coming down from the deck. Three on them. One small and springy, the other two loud and clumsy.

"Show time little rat." I guess that was meant for me.

"You there unbind her chains from the floor, and you, you will carry her out. She still needs to have the sack on her head and I don't want her to constantly stumble around."

I heard a sharp his and a low grumble in agreement. I Looked around in the sack only to see dark shapes through the stitching. One very tall person with arms that reached the floor, another small skinny one, I guess was the girl, and one that looked like the shape of a large animal.

The one with the long arms came around me and forced me to sit up. One hand could reach around most of my body and his nails felt like daggers piercing my skin. What were these people. The moment he lifted me up my chest screamed in protest. When I gave a small whimper, the person with the long arms hissed fiercely at me to keep quiet. I bit my lip to silence myself. He had unhitched my chains from the ground and then grabbed me, lifting me up and placing me on something furry. My lip was bleeding from how hard I had bitten down on it to keep silent.

I felt the fur in my hands and stroked it, the creature I was on growled in annoyance.

"Alright lets go." the girl, Eruka said.

When we got on deck, light shined fro the sack and I could see more shadows moving around busily. None sounded human. They all growled or hissed, or made some other inhuman sounds. There shapes didn't show human traits ether from what I could see, All there shadows looked disfigured.

"Chain her up outside the captains quarters, she needs to be visible for all to see." Just as the orders were given, they were done. She was once again chained to the floor, though her hands were in front of her this time instead of in the back and she was forced to sit down. The two creatures that brought me on deck now guarded me on both sides.

"Good job Eruka." Medusa.

"Thank you captain."

"Well then Maka, we appreciate your corporation. So, let the show begin."

* * *

**Me: rrrrr.**

**Arow: what are you doing.**

**Me: trying to scare away the homework.**

**Arow: Stop stalling.**


	4. A long flight

**Arow: Hey people, I'm going to describe what my wolf dragon form kind of looks like. well, I'm a thick haired, all white wolf with a black nose and blood red eyes. My eyes are like a dragons so they slit when I'm angry and stuff. I have a brace and chain on my left paw kind of like Link in his wolf form, but mine has black and red zigzags like Soul's Scythe, The top bottom and chain that is attached are grey/silver though. My wings... think of Toothless the dragons main wings, how they are attached to his body. But the muscle and frills are longer and more rigid. The design is like Soul's scythe too. I also have 2 eye designs on my wing shoulder blades that poke out from my fur. On the second joint were my wings bend is a golden bracelet like thing (again like soul) and then a large blade that slides all the way down and is merged to my wing tip. The blade is very sharp and flexible. That's about it for now.**

**Me: are you done...**

* * *

Arow's POV:

"Come on! Come on! Come on Arow. You can't tell us you flew to the ship from twenty miles away in less then ten minutes and then fly so slowly now, don't you care about what happens to Maka."

_**If Black Star tells me to hurry one more time I will throw him into the sea.**_

"Calm down Arow, were all just anxious. But in truth you are a little slow right now.

_**You try flying with two guys on your back and a scythe between your teeth. Grunt! Can you please tell Kid to stop pushing in my wings, unless you want me to dive head first into the water.**_

We are currently on our way to Medusas ship. Black Star was on my back in the front. One hand gripped tightly in my scruff and the other held onto Tsubaki in her chain scythe form. His legs were holding tightly to my upper sides and rested on my wing shoulder blades. He was heavy and his hand on my neck kept steering me downwards. Kid was siting on his knees and constantly pushing on my wings down. He had Patty and Liz in gun form on his sides. This form was only meant for one passenger at a time. And were was Soul? I was currently balancing him between my teeth.

"Ack! Arow what are you doing! I'm gunna fall!" Soul panicked.

I tried my best to balance Soul between my teeth. Its kind of hard to do when his weight was so uneven. So his blade was dangerously close to my muzzle in order to balance the other end. I tightened my grip the best I could.

_**Oh I'm sorry. I just don't want to have my face sliced off. **_

"Arow, about how much farther till we reach our destination?" Kid asked over Black Star's shoulder.

_**About fifteen more miles.** _I grumbled.

"What did she say Soul?" Right, forgot I can only communicate with Soul in this form.

"She said we still have fifteen more miles to go."

"WHAT!" Black Star shouted. "Fifteen more miles! We have already been out her for thirty minutes! Arow come on lets get going! GO! GO! GO!"

At this point Black Star started flailing his legs back and forth and interrupting my flight. Tsubaki tried to calm him down while the others either shouted for him to stop or were beginning to panic. Patty was having a little too much fun. Black star had finally calmed down and I was able to fly straight again. Well as strait as a Wolf with wings can with six passengers. But I have had enough.

_**Soul, do me a favor and tell Black Star to tie Tsubaki around my neck.**_

"Uh? Alright." He was obviously confused. "Hey Black Star, Arow wants you to tie Tsubaki around her neck."

"What? Why would I do tha-"

_**Just DO it!**_

He didn't need to understand me to know what I said, and he didn't need to be asked twice. He tight Tsubaki's chain around my neck and the two scythes hung at the bottom. The moment they were secure I did a flip and both Kid and Black Star fell off my back, along with Patty and Liz. I watched them fall for a moment, Liz and Kid Screaming, Patty laughing, and Black Star cursing. I could also hear Soul and Tsubaki yelling in my ears. I waited another moment before I shot down and caught kid with my back. He quickly maneuvered and was now sitting were Black Star previously was. Kid was much lighter and not as pushy.

Then I went for Black Star. I went above him and shoved my front paws in his face. He saw them and quickly grabbed them. Now he was dangling from my front paws in a daze.

"Arow, what the heck man!"

_**Shut up Soul, this is much easier, now I only have to focus on keeping balance on the front and not have to worry about being forced down or have my wings folded by people that cant keep still! I'm sure you can tell that I'm already moving faster.**_

"...Yeah well worn us next time."

_**You think they would agree to being thrown off my back?**_

"Good point."

I was moving fast, with Black Star still in his shocked trance the ride was quiet for at least five minutes. The others seemed to understand our seating change and didn't argue with the outcome. Soon Medusas Ship was in sight and Black Star began to speak again.

"Yahoo! There it is! I'll-" He was buisy swinging of my legs when Kid interrupted him.

"Shut up Black Star! Your an assassin right, ever heard of the word quiet?"

Black Star staid silent, good.

"Hey took down there on the deck, do you see it?" Tsubaki whispered from around my neck. I looked down and saw what looked like a person with a potato sack over there head. Two Kishin, A wolf like beast and a Long slender creature with long clawed hands and the head of a snake guarded the person. I checked my senses and noticed Maka's presence, much stronger then before, she was the hostage.

"Arow is that-"

_**Yes its definitely Maka.**_

"Right then. Take us down."

_**Right**._

I flew over the deck and Black Star let go of my arms, landing on his feet. When I landed Kid jumped off my back and Soul and Tsubaki transformed back into their human selves, following Kid close behind. They all stood in a line in front of the body and the guards, I staid to cover from behind, I didn't like the feel of the situation. Maka was slumped and the kishin, although hissing and snarling, stayed in place.

"Welcome to the Great Sea Serpent."

* * *

**Arow: you just love your cliff hangers don't you.**

**Me:[looks down and pushes her to index fingers together repeatedly] I do.**

**review. review. review [pretend that I am chanting this]**


	5. the Plan

**Me: Nuh, People.**

**Arow: WHat now?**

**Me: People have begun to complain about you.**

**Arow: WHAT? why?**

**Me: They don't seem to understand that you are my Anime Alter Ego and that this is Fan Fiction.**

**Arow: Eh?**

**Me: They say that you are to unrealistic.**

**Arow:...PFft! HAHA! Really come on.**

**Me: I know right. Okay, I get that your really strong and stuff, but its not like you don't have weaknesses and stuff, plus in most of the dimensions you travel to I give you handicaps, like here in this dimension, you cant even transform into your actual appearance in this one.**

**Arow" Yeah thanks for that.**

**Me: Sorry. But seriously, I have had you around for years now, I'm not just going to completely change you, your apart of me.**

**Arow: Auuh.**

**Me: Shut up. Your my alter ego. Anyways, people, its fanfiction, use your imaginations will yah!**

**Arow: Aren't you being a bit harsh?**

**Me: Some people will agree, some wont even read this, and others are just going to have to suck it up. :) Agreed?**

**Arow: Agreed.**

* * *

_"_Soul's POV:

"Welcome to the Great Sea Serpent." Medusa's voice rang out. She was no were in sight.

"Come out you stupid witch." Black Star shouted. This brought a furious Medusa out of hiding.

"I am not a WITCH!" She exclaimed. She was standing on the second level of the deck, were the wheel was, shaking in fury.

"Do you prefer that we call you a snake?" Kid asked in a non caring attitude. In this world there were no such thing as witches, however, there were still plenty of monsters. Arow told us stories about how she goes to alternate dimensions or parallel universes all the time, every time there is something slightly different. But she said that the people are usually the same, they would always have the same or similar personality to there alternates, even if the shape or looks are different. Her life is very confusing.

"I prefer that you call be by my NAME. But no matter, you won't be living that long to utter it." She said this with an evil grin that only she could create. It was very creepy and resembled that of a snake.

"What ever. What happened to the girl? Why did you kidnap her?" I asked in annoyance.

"Girl? Oh, you mean Maka." She jumped from were she was standing and landed gracefully behind Maka's slumped body. She went over and patted Maka's head. Her head just bobbed with every pat. Medusa looked up and gave a sly smile.

"What's wrong soul, not going to acknowledge her properly." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

* * *

_"Here is the plan for when we return with Maka." I began, every member of my crew were gathered in the auditorium to discuss the situation. Our ship was the size of a cruise ship and had many similar things. Five star bedrooms, indoor pool and fitness area, digital training room, auditorium, jumbo kitchen, full arming weapons system, even a male and female Jacuzzi and sawn, it had all the works. _

_We were now discussing what we were going to do when Maka was safely rescued._

_"Here is the plan." I repeated. "I want everyone to act as though they have never seen her before in their life." _

_This brought on some confusion and disappointed looks. Everyone loved Maka, and to hear that she might come back brought new hope and smiles on their faces. I just had to ruin it._

_"I understand your confusion and annoyance. But she wont recognize us remember? She has a new life now, new family and friends, and I doubt she hasn't heard of the Infamous Black Dragon before." People were starting to understand my argument and agree. Black Star was especially happy that I gave the ship such a tittle._

_"We are to act as though she is just an intruder on the ship that needs to be taken home quickly-" I was interrupted by Kid._

_"But we have to give her a choice, we cant just force her off, what if her memories come back?" He questioned._

_"I doubt it, its been a whole year, do you really think they will come back?" _

_" Its a possibility." Tsubaki answered for Kid._

_"Give her the soul test." Kim shouted amongst the crowd. Others began to agree. The soul test. It was a very strange thing. We only aloud good hearted or good souled people to either join or come aboard the ship and the only way one could tell if a person had a truly good soul was through the soul test. Arow was the only one who could and would preform it. She was the guardian of the ship after all. What she would do is peer into a persons mind and look at everything about them, there past, their fears, emotions, and nature. Its said to be a brute proses as the person exposed can feel everything the person had been through, every past injury, emotion, everything. It could drive someone to madness. She says its different then her usual memory sharing or telepathy._

_If a person passed the test they were aloud to board the ship, some were even aloud to join. If they failed... Lets just say it all depended on how wicked they were._

_"We cant allow her to stay on the ship!" I Pointed out._

_"Why not?" Patty asked._

_"I already said why, and besides she cant know about us, the information would be to overwhelming for her."_

_"You do realize this is Maka we are talking about?" Liz said with her arms crossed and her eye brow raised in question._

_"Of course I now!" I said a bit to defensively, She got the message, they all did. I sighed. "Look I want everyone to act like the stories say we act, mean. We will have her take the test and fail. Aro-" I was once again interrupted, this time by a vary made Arow._

_"WHAT? Excuse me? Fail her? I cant just lie about someone's heart and nature, that's not how it works." She had gotten onto the stage and was now facing me In a vary threatening stance._

_"Arow I understand, but she cant be on this ship, we both know how curious Maka is, but its not safe for her." You would think she of all people would know how I felt about Maka and her safety._

_"No Soul, that isn't how it works, I Know that you are worried for Maka's sake, but don't expect me to lie about her heart. Do you know how much that can affect someone, it could ruin her. Imagine being told that you had a wicked soul when you didn't. Knowing Maka, that would torcher her... I'm not doing it." The words she spoke hurt, but I wasn't about to let her get her way. People were murmuring and beginning to take Arow's side. I was even beginning to think she was right to, then I remembered something._

_"Then I want you to erase her memories of today." Everyone fell silent again. "Make her take the test and fail her, then when she goes home, sneak into her room at night and make it as though it has just a nightmare to her."_

_Arow began to relax from her position, her arms hung loosely by her sides, but her face still showed protest._

_"I cant... lie." She said softly._

_"Arow... please." I said in strict but meaningful voice._

_She sighed. "I'll think about it." And walked of._

_"Thank you."_

_So that was the plan, rescue, scare her into wanting to leave the ship, and erase her memories so she thinks it all a dream if she remembers anything at all. No one was to reveal that they knew Maka in any way._

* * *

"I see, so you don't want her to know about you. Ha, it would have been fun to see it, but I don't plan to let you live that long." Medusa sneered, with that she snapped her fingers and the fighting finally began.

* * *

**Me: WuW Maka's POV is next.**

**Arow: I wonder if anyone is going to comment on your last remark.**

**Me: I hardly ever get any reviews, it would be a bit of a surprise. But I do kind of want to see what they have to say... Although I would rather have them review the story. It would be a bit helpful to know if its headed in the right direction or if I should change things. **


	6. rescue

**Me:Wow its been a while but I have not forgotten. Just you know, school, work, writers block, no reviews, the norm.**

**Arow: But now you are on a role right? So finish the story will yah.**

**Me: yeah yeah sheesh. Turns out this story will be having 2 parts too it. yeah its just that long.**

* * *

Maka's POV:

I woke up with my head throbbing for the seventh time that day, last I checked it was still late morning. My chest and sides were in terrible pain, breathing only make it worse. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, thinking about the things going on around me. Last I remembered was waking up to that snake woman saying something about a sea serpent over head before I fell back out of consciousness.

Now I woke up not ten minutes later to sounds I never expected to hear in real life. They were the sounds you would only hear in movies. Loud screeching that sang bloody murder and made you shiver. Roars that bellowed and could be heard for miles.. The sounds of clanging metal and tearing flesh, screeching of pain and spouts of rage. There were human voices too, some feminine, others masculine, all giving out battle cries and words I did not understand, like "oni" and "kishin".

My breathing started to grow rigid as the pain increased and my mind began to grow hazy again. I fell unconscious again, but not before I heard the breaking of chains and feel myself being lifted of the ground by strong arms.

* * *

Soul's POV:

The battle had started the moment she snapped her fingers and disappeared into the shadows with her two main companions standing by her side. Eruka and Free. The moment she snapped her fingers the oni charged, and so did we. They snarled and hissed, we gave out a loud battle cry. Weapons transformed to be of use to their Meisters. Since I currently had no Meister and Arow was currently tearing through the throat of one of the beasts who guarded Maka, I was on my own. I transformed one of my arms into the blade of my scythe form and began slashing at any beast that came my way. Blood spattered the ground as my blade cut through them like butter.

I looked around to see how my companions were doing. Kid was using Patty and Liz to keep the escape route clear. Black Star and Tsubaki took out any oni on my left and Arow on my right while I charged ahead to reach Maka. Kid looked cool and calculated as he search for his targets. Black Star looked like he was enjoying himself as he flung Tsubaki around in her star form and taking down anything in her path. Arow looked like a feral animal as she attacked with razor teeth barred and tearing into any monsters flesh that dared try their luck. Blood coated her white fur in her face and chest, I doubt any being hers. I on the other hand had nothing inside but determination to reach Maka's slumped form.

I had finally reached Maka with Arow close behind shielding me from anything that was coming with her outstretched wings as I worked the chains that kept Maka from escape. I checked Maka's condition, her breathing was raged and she was covered in dark bruises and deep cuts. She was awake but her head began to slowly lower itself showing that she was loosing consciousness. I made quick work of the chains with my scythe arm and lifted her up into my arms bridal stile. She was limp in my arms but she was breathing. Each breath sounded like it hurt. If only I could see her face. But it was currently covered and it was best that it stayed that way for now. Imagine the shock of seeing monsters, wolves with dragon wings, people that turned into weapons and blood that stained every part of the ship all in one go. She'd be traumatized.

I turned and began to run to our escape route, Arow still shielding me with her wings as I ran ahead. I handed over Maka to Kid the moment I reached him. The Thomson sisters safely tucked away. Kid quickly moved over to Arow's side and got on her back, securing Maka between his Chest and Arow's head. I shifted fully into a scythe and Arow grabbed me and fastened me between her teeth. Arow Stretched out her wings and took flight soaring over the deck and out of reach of the oni. She turned and looked down scanning the deck for Black Star and Tsubaki. She spotted them fighting off a small crowed of oni and began a small dive. Black Star saw his que and wrapped Tsubaki's chains around his neck in one swing. He found an opening in the crowd and ran, jumping off the deck with his arms outstretched and grabbing Arow's front paws.

"YAHOO! That was great. We should do this more often! That was too easy." Black Star chirped loudly.

_yeah. _I thought. _Too easy._

No one noticed the large grin of a certain woman larking in the shadows of the Sea Serpent.

* * *

Maka's POV:

Suddenly all the pain I was feeling for the past couple of hours just vanished. I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. I slowly lifted myself up and saw I was in what looked like a large infirmary. My eyes stretched wide and my head began to ach in confusion. _Where am I? How did I get here? What is going one?_

The door swung open and the oddest looking man walked in. I've never seen anything like it. He wore a lab coat but his cloths and skin were covered with stitches, to top it off he had a giant screw in his head. He looked like a living Frankenstein, like the one you read in stories. He looked up from his paperwork and directly at me. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ah, it seems your finally awake. Looks like Arow and Kim got you all fixed up. Do you still feel any pain? Headaches? Nausea?"

"Uh. No mister... um-"

"Stein. Frankenstein. And you?"

Okay wow. I so called that one. This is just getting weird.

"Maka."

"I see. Do you have a last name Miss Maka?"

"Um. No. Well I don't know. I don't really have any recollection of my past before a year ago."

"Hm. I see. Well Miss Maka I hope-".

The door opened again and Mr. Stein stopped mid sentence. We both turned our heads to see who this new person was. It was a boy. He was tall and wore a black sute with horizontal stripes. But what caught me the most was his black hair with three horizontal stripes only the left side and his golden eyes. The golden eyed boy looked at me and gave me a small tender but sad smile. Then he turned his head and looked at .

"How is she." He spoke.

"Just like anyone that wakes up in a strange place". He answered.

"Sigh. Well things are just going to get stranger." He said this more to himself then to anyone else as he shook his head. Mr. Stein just raised his brow.

"Soul plans on having her take _the test_."

"Right. So you came to pick her up?"

"Yes."

I looked at both men as they spoke as though I wasn't here. What was the test? Who is Soul? What is flipping going on!? I heard a clap which jolted me out of my concentration.

"Alright then." Mr. Stein began. "Miss Maka meet kid. Death the Kid." I looked at the boy again who gave me a slight wave. What was up with these names?

"He will be taking you up to the deck to await your sentence."

What! Sentence? What did I do? before I could ask my arm was grabbed by Death the Kid and we were out the door with a Mr. Stein waving us goodbye.

* * *

I was brought into daylight and saw that I was on a ship. Not just any ship, a huge cruse like ship. The sky was clear and the ocean stretched on for miles. Death the kid hadn't said a word since we left the infirmary and continued to pull me behind him and into a large crowd were we were greeted by various emotions. None positive. Some looked sad, or like they were pitying me when I walked past. Others sneered and glared at me. Nearly everyone looked to be around my age. But they looked strange. Some looked like average teens, others were either very tall or very short. Some had strange hair color. I just passed one who had PINK hair. But in all, none of them looked like they wanted me around.

When we got to the center of the crowd Death the Kid tuned to face me but avoided my gaze. He put his hands on my shoulders and forced me down and sit on the floor. The gathered people backed up to give me some space and Death the Kid went to join them. Everyone went silent except for the foot steps that I heard coming towards me from behind. I fought the urge to look to see who it was and put my head down instead, my long hair hiding my face. The footsteps stopped and I could see black shoes in front of me through my hair. I Stiffened when a deep gravely but oddly ear catching voice spoke just above me.

"So this is our guest?"

"Yes Captain. She's the one." I recegnised that voice to be Death the Kid's. So this was the captain, the monster in the stories.

"What's her name?" He asked. He knelled down and I could just see his knee. He was wearing black pants.

"Maka sir."

Suddenly his hand came into view and went under my chin. He lifted my chin up and I was terrified with what I saw. Red. He had bloody red eyes that pierced my soul and pure white hair that lay wild and untamed, the only thing keeping it together was a black head band. I noticed before I saw his face that he had an orange shirt on with a black jacket overtop. He had a near bored expression on. His eyes were almost droopy. but then his face twisted into a wicked smile reveling deathly sharp teeth. I was afraid. But what scared me the most is that he looked oddly attractive to me. He spoke and told me what I feared.

"Maka huh? Well Maka, my name is Soul, Soul Eater and this here is my crew." He got up to introduce the crowd. He then snapped his fingers and the ship began to change. Instead of looking like a cruise ship it shined and suddenly shifted into a large black pirates ship with large black sails and white skulls decking every corner. My eyes widened and I looked at Soul Eater who was looking at me with a large toothy grin.

"Welcome to the Black Dragon."

* * *

**Me: Just review please. Im to tired. Arow is sleep already.**

**Arow:No im not.**

**Me: yes you are.**

**Arow:No im-**

**Me:Shhhh. Sleep.**

**zzzzzzz.**


	7. choices

**Me:Mrrrah!**

**Arow: What's wro-**

**Me: Don't ask.**

**Arow: Okay then, ill do the announcements then.**

**Me: Shoot. '-'**

**Arow:Ehem... Thanks so much to everyone who gave us comments, we loves yous w, seriously though, that's the most amount of comments we got :l. I'm going to be in this chapter a lot :D.**

**Me: '_' done.**

**Arow: Yup 'u'**

* * *

Maka's POV:

"Welcome to the Black Dragon."

Oh no. I knew it, but how. This cant be true. Just this morning I was on my way to school, I even still have my school uniform on. It was a sailor themed outfit only now it was torn and dirty. Now I'm on the ship that is a tale of horror back home after being kidnaped by a crazy lady and her crew. What's next?

"Its time to take the Soul Test."

I look back up to the white haired captains face. He gave me a wicked smile that sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't help words slipping from my mouth, I regret saying it.

"Soul Test?"

His smile just grew wider. How was it even possible?

"Yes. It is a test to see what will become of you." I swallowed hard. He continued. "It is a test were one will look into your very soul and find if you are guilty of a wicked heart or soul or not."

"What happens after the trial?" Why? Why couldn't I shut up.

"If you pass the test, you are given the choice to either join my crew or leave and go home." He said this simply his face relaxed.

"And if someone was to fail?" His face twisted back into a smile and turns his back on me.

"If you fail... Lets just say it all depends on how wicked you are." He turns back to face me. His crazed smile still on his face." And... on what kind of a mood _she _is in."

"She?"

"Hm. You have heard the rumors of this ship correct?"

"Sh-She? who's she." I asked again.

he ignored my question and turned to address the crowed.

"Are you all ready for the Test!" He said this loudly and with outstretched hands. Everyone shouted their answer and pumped their fists in the air. The captain Soul Eater turned to look at me again. He gave me a sly smile. The crowd grew quiet and Soul Eater snapped his fingers together. Then silence. It was so silent you could hear a pen drop.

I began to hear something. It sounded like clicking. Like when and animals claws softly hit a tiled floor. Then a soft snarl. I began to shake in fear. The clicks and snarling hisses became louder and the crowd began to part from were the captain was standing. My shaking stopped and I froze, holding in a gasp. There creeping towards me its sharp teeth drawn back in a wicked snarl, was a giant pure white wolf. It was huge. At least three grown men could fit on its back. The wolf had the color of freshly spilled blood, the pupils were slit much like a lizards. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was what was attached to its sides. Wings. Black and red wings with a blade attached to each. Razor wings.

It was a foot from my face when it lifted its head, towering over me and stretched out its wings to there full length. They nearly left me in the dark. It snarled and opened its mouth ready to strike. My eyes stretched wide then shut tightly. I lifted my hands in instinctual defense. I was going to die. Why? Why did it come to this? I was prepared for large teeth to sink into my skin. But it never came. The snarling stopped too. I Started to lower my hands but stopped and stiffened mid way when something heavy rested on my lap.

I Opened my eyes to find the head of the beast that threatened my life lying on my lap. It looked at me with soft red eyes filled with emotions that weren't there before. It pocked its nose gently into my stomach and began to whimper. I looked at the rest of its body and saw that it was sprawled all over the ground. I red about this form of display among wolves. It was a display of respect between a lower level wolf and that of higher rank. She was in a submissive form. She was submitting to me.

She whimpered again and I slowly lowered my hands and gently placed them on her head. The spikey looking white hair was actually incredibly soft. I pet her head. Something about this felt familiar. I then realized that we weren't alone and looked up to see all eyes were on me. I looked at the captain who's face was twisted in both surprise and disbelief. It was kind of funny. He shook his head and gave an expressionless look before speaking. The wolf was now laying in a regular position and lifted its head to hear, looking directly at Soul Eater.

"It seems that Arow has deemed her worthy of making her own choice." He addressed the crowd. I looked up at the wolf who's head was towering above mine. She tilted her head to like me in the eye. She smiled and gave me a wolfish grin, one filled with joy and mischief. All this seemed familiar somehow, but thinking about it would only cause me to get a headache, so pushed it aside for now.

"So." I snapped out of my daze and looked at the addresser. Soul Eater. I was surprised for a second, his eyes looked almost nervous. "What will it be?"

I thought for a moment. Everything here felt so familiar. And the wolf... Arow, she looked as though she knew something, something important. I looked at the crowd to see that they all changed. The once mean, evil, malicious looking faces turned into hopeful, exited, and even begging ones. I wonder. Is it possible that I could find out something from my past by staying here. My mind was set and I looked at the captain without fear, determination written on my face.

"I'm staying."

* * *

Soul's POV:

No. No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to join us!

I was walking down the hall, one of many, in search of a certain someone. The Soul Test was over. Maka was staying and everyone was happy to see her again. I would have been to, if it wasn't for the circumstances. No one was to tell her about our... unique abilities. The only odd thing she was aloud to know about were Arow and the monsters. She was not aloud to know about our old connections to her either. That was made clear and I made Tsubaki, Kim, and Jackie go and prepare Maka's old room. Everything that had anything to do with the... supernatural or any hints to her old life such as pictures or letters were to be sent straight to my room. Her old cloths were still there and she hadn't changed much other then the fact that she grew her hair out, so they were sure to fit just fine.

I rounded the corner and my mind began to wander. It was when she turned fifteen that she began to change. She got taller, though, not as tall as me, her head stops about to my nose. Her legs were long and slender. Her chest grew the perfect size. Not big but not small either. her whole form became slender. Her hair, a beautiful dirty blond. Now it was longer so it looked even better, complementing her facial features well. Her eyes. They hadn't changed at all. Not from back then. Not when she lost her memories, and not now. They were still a gorgeous emerald color that captivated me with every glance. I missed her. When she fought or became serious she would become mature and strong. Sometimes she would be ruthless when facing a challenge, taking it down tactically. She was funny and sweet. But when she would pout of make a face she still reminded me of a child. Super cute.

AHH. What am I doing. I cant be thinking of such things. I need to find- speak of the devil. There she was. Walking in the halls as though nothing was wrong. She was coming my was. When she nearly passed me I grabbed her arm and slammed her in the wall. This surprised me for a moment, she normally puts up far more resistance. I've never been able to get a grab at her, it almost scared me knowing she was letting this happen. I looked into her eyes. She was straight faced. Expressionless. She was in control. I Growled and shook it off, looking her right in the eyes as I kept her trapped between the wall and my arms. No one was in the hall to interrupt us.

"What the heck was that out there!? Why would you do that!? We had a plan! Everything was going so smoothly, the acting, all of it was going perfectly until you ruined it!" while I spoke her head was down. I couldn't see her eyes through her spiky bangs.

She carried a lot of my traits in this dimension. She said that when she first came to this dimension that her powers sought DNA in order for her to adapt to this place and choose mine. She also said her abilities were very limited here and she can only do about five percent of what she can in her own dimension. It kind of scares me knowing she is capable of some of the things she has shown me though her memory sharing.

She looked a lot like me here. She is the same size as me. She has long but untamed silver white hair and blood red eyes. Her pupils will occasionally change depending on her emotions, this is probably the cause of her dragon half. She also happened to have my signature shark teeth. The only difference is that her canines were slightly larger because of her wolf half. She had tan skin and long legs. And yeah she had a chest. Not as big as Tsubaki's or Liz or Patty's, but slightly bigger then Maka's. She seemed to have a thing for black. Torn black skinny jeans with black combat boots that had chains around them. Her jeans also has silver chains hanging around her hips. One chain had soul tag hanging on it. She had a tight red t-shirt on and a tight long sleeve leather jacket that stopped to the upper part of her stomach. She had a chocker on that had a red and black zigzag pattern on it. Like our scythes. She also wore red earrings and a black headband. She had bangs that spiked out like mine. She also still had that brace and chain on her left arm still.

Her head was still down. She wasn't going to answer me. I growled again.

"Tsk. Arow that was so not cool! How can I trust you now." I saw her flinch. I continued. "You prom-"

"Stop. Don't even go there. Excuse me! I don't remember making such promises." She looked at me, her eyes slightly slit and her finger pointing at me. I pushed it away and returned the gesture.

"You said-"

"Said what. What did I say Soul. I Said I would think about it. Never did the word promise come out of my mouth."

"You didn't even think about it though did you?"

"There was nothing to think about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Soul think. Her being back, you should be happy."

"No. You think for a moment. What if she gets hurt again."

"We wont allow it. None of us will Soul." We were shouting before but she became quieter. I shook my head.

"But its a possibility. That is a chance I am not willing to take."

"Soul... We should tell her about this. About all of us, what we do. Maybe then-"

"No. No way. I'm not taking any chance." I turned. We were in the center of the hallway now. I Looked at Arow again, she looked agitated, her fists clenched at her sides.

"What is your problem? You think your the only one going through? The only one that is hurting? We all missed her! She's like family to me. You know how important family is to me. This is a fresh start. If you had amnesia Maka would have done anything to get your memories back."

"I know... But that doesn't change anything."

"What?! Why-"

"Because. Its none of your business. Now if your excuse me. I need to change her mind." I began to walk away when I was stopped. Her hand held firm around my wrist.

"Don't do it."

"Do what?"

"You now what stupid. I can read your mind remember. I know how your planning to get rid of her and I'm telling you that's not the way to go."

"Don't go into my head without permission." I yanked my arm away.

"Soul. If you do this I will stop you."

"As your captain I'm ordering you. Do NOT interfere." I stormed off leaving her behind.

* * *

I remember that Maka was taken to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She said she hadn't eaten all day. I went down the hall that lead to the café and spotted her. I honestly wanted to listen to Arow's words but this had to be done. She was in the hall alone. She looked up and spotted me. She looked nervous, maybe weary of me, and now, I was just about to make it worse.

She was about to say something when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down another hallway. She was protesting but I ignored her. Once I knew we would be alone I pushed her against the wall, trapped her between my arms, and before she could utter a single word, smashed my lips onto hers. My eyes were sealed tight, I didn't want to see her pained face. There was no love in this kiss and I hated it. But if this ment protecting her so be it. Even if it ment she would hate me in the end. I could imagine the shock and fear in her eyes now. She was struggling so I held onto her wrists to kept her from escaping.

Suddenly my lips were no longer on hers and the back of my head was met with the opposite wall. I opened my eyes only to see a fist flying towards me and nocking me to the ground. I look up to see a vary ticked of Arow griping her wrist to restrain herself and a vary terrified Maka right behind her. I look back at Arow. She was looking at her wrist. She didn't hit me as hard as she could have.

"You should already know Soul." She turned to look at me. "I don't take orders well."

She turned and looked at Maka and gently grabbed her wrists to inspect them and then looked back at Maka.

"Come with me, I'll get you treated" Maka nodded and they began to walk away. But not before Arow looked behind her shoulder to give me a glare.

_**Dummy**_

* * *

**Me: Wooohooo.**

**Arow: Felling better?**

**Me: Nope TT-TT**

**Arow: You'll feel better in the morning.**

**Me: Review please.**


	8. The girl with silver-white hair

**Me: hey peoples.**

**Arow: We never mentioned it, but I'm sure you already know.**

**Unison: We don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka's POV:

I don't get it. I don't understand. I just had to use the bathroom!

I was taken to the cafeteria in order to get something to eat. Death the Kid was the one that escorted me. He is vary sweet and polite but has an odd condition. He has a symmetry OCD. He wouldn't stop trying to fix my torn cloths. Other then that though he is pretty nice and told me to just call him Kid. Once at the cafeteria he introduced me to some of the crew. Two girls, A tall dark blond named Liz and a short girl with blond hair named Patty. Both had blue eyes. They were the Thomson sisters and wore matching outfits. The only difference is that Liz wore pants and Patty wore shorts. The moment I was introduced, Patty latched herself onto me in a tight embrace, when she turned me loose, she had a large grin on her face. Liz wasn't as excitable but still looked like a nice person and acted as such. We shook hands and she gave me a soft smile which I returned.

They introduced me to some other people who all looked at me with big smiles and sweet gestures. This surprised me seeing that not long ago they all looked down at me with malice. But even with all that, they made me feel comfortable, like I belonged there.

I had finished eating and made small talk with my new acquaintances. I asked about Soul Eater and the atmosphere changed. But not of fear or dismay, more like sadness and pity. I looked at everyone and they were giving me soft but sad smiles.

_" He is a good guy."_

_"He just has a lot on his chest."_

_"He may look scary but he would give his life for the ones he cared about."_

_"He's a great guy and is friends with everyone. He does have some small anger issues though."_

I was beginning to admire the guy. Every one was saying a lot of nice things about him. They obviously cared for him.

So how did things end up like this. I had to use the bathroom so Liz directed me to were the restroom was and I went. when I came out I saw him turn the corner in the hall and I turned to face him nervously. I wanted to apologize to him for the trouble I may have caused and thank him for allowing me to join his crew. But then he grabbed my wrist forcefully and began to drag me through the halls. Then he started kissing me. I tried to stop him. He was scaring me and I wanted him off. He was being vary forceful and it hurt. But the thing that confused me the most was the large migraine that I had when he kissed me. I only get head aches when something familiar of from my past was shown to me. When I came on this ship the headaches became very frequent, almost constant. But they were easy to ignore after a while. But the splitting head ache I had when he kissed me almost made me pass out. Which was rare and only accrued when something about my past that may have been extremely important revealed itself. For example, I once saw a picture of a man in a black suet with red hair in a magazine. The caption read _"Spirit Albern. Protector of Death City, Nevada." _The moment I read over the name I had such a bad head ache I screamed and passed out in the middle of the street, right next to the news stand.

The moment he was soddenly torn from me the head ache stopped and I opened my eyes to see a tall girl with silver white hair punch him out. Now I was with that same girl being dragged down multiple halls and stair cases. We finaly reached a hall that had a sign hanging over head that read _Woman's__ Dorms._ She pulled me all the way to the end of the hall and into a room that was at the dead end. She pulled me in and went to shut the door, leaving me to admire the room.

It was large. In the far center wall was a slide door that led to a balcony. On the right was a queen size bed with a desk right beside it. A guitar, piano, and other instruments hung on the wall over top of the two. It made it kind of look like a recording studio. On the left has a small couch facing the door and what looked like a large dog bed made up of various cloths and cushions in the corner. In various places on the wall were panels that had different buttons each with their own function. A small hallway was between the couch and cushion pile, probably leading to the bathroom and closet.

I turned to face the girl with the strange hair. She turned to face me and I was able to see her features. She looked a lot like him. Similar hair, similar eyes, similar hair style only longer, etc. I bet she even had sharp teeth. The only difference was that her features were much more feminine, she didn't have tired eyes or a deep glare and her traits looked more animalistic.

She pulled me over to the bed and without a word, reached for my sore wrists. I felt pain for a moment as she squeezed my wrists but felt relief and realized that they were no longer hurting. I looked up at the girl and I saw her take a deep sigh before looking at me and giving me a soft smile.

"Hi... I'm sorry about what happened to you. Please don't think badly of Soul, he's just stupid and overly protective." She said this and clapped her hands together as though she was praying. Her head was bowed.

"Overprotective?" I was honestly confused, how could what he did to me be overly protective? The girl looks up from her position and then sits up straight but averts her eyes.

"Yes, He does not believe that you will be able to fit in in our world, so in order for him to protect you he is trying to scare you away by playing the bad guy."

This was upsetting, what did I ever do to him! If he didn't want me around he could have just said so.

"Maka?" I snapped back into attention and looked at her. She was startled slightly by how quickly I looked at her, but she relaxed and gave me a small smile. I noticed that her eyes were slightly slit like a snake. It was a bit unnerving, but something about those eyes gave a very trusting vibe.

"You want answers. Alright. Lets play twenty questions. You ask a question and we both answer and then the reverse." I agreed.

"Alright you start." She pointed to me and I began.

"Who are you?" I just remembered I never got this girls name.

"Hehe. Sorry, I guess I never told you huh?" She stretched out her hand for me to shake. "My name is Arow. And I know your name because I was at the Soul Test and heard you say it to Soul." I nodded and shook her hand. Next question.

"What is Soul to you?" I noticed she began to narrow her eyes in concentration. She was trying to figure out what to say.

"Well..." She began. "We are kind of like siblings." That would make sense, they look related. "But we aren't biological siblings." I was surprised for a moment.

"But you to look so alike, meeting someone who looks just like you with such similar traits cant be coincidence."

"Well. That's because its not."

"Huh?

"Next question."

"Hold up, you didn't even answer my last question!" I huffed.

"Yes I did." Arow said flatly.

"No, you didn't." I shouted.

"You asked what my connection is to Soul, I said that we are like siblings." I gave her a look then sighed. She was just going to Keep avoiding going into further explanation. Then in idea came to me. I look back at her.

"Are Soul's eyes, teeth, and hair natural?"

"Yes."

"And yours?"

"Yes. You know this game is becoming really one sided." I waved it off, but she wouldn't have it.

"Its my turn to ask a question." I sighed and agreed.

"Why did you want to join us?" I jumped from her question. I really didn't expect it.

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Try your best, we've got time." Her demeanor was starting to change. She went from shy to a cool and collected person. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the head board of the bed. I grimaced.

"I- I cant recall anything from my past since a year ago when I woke up in a hospital." I noticed her smirk turn grim. I couldn't read the emotions in her eyes. I kept going. "When I met with that wolf thing during the test, and when I was with some of the crew here... and... and even that kiss. They all felt familiar, like I may have seen, met... felt them before. There is something about this place that is telling me to stay. I want...I want to know about my past... and this place... this place has been the closest clue to it so far." I looked up after my confession to see Arow with a huge grin on her face. She looked like she was about to ask another question but I beat her to it.

"And you? Why did you join?"

"Simple, I was here when the crew was first made. In truth. Just about everyone here have known each other since before the ship even sailed. We all went to the same school together. Well are working for it now actually."

"HUH!? What kind of school makes you become pirates?"

"Our school. And we aren't really pirates though Maka. We don't steal. We fight monsters and people with corrupted souls."

"But monsters aren't real."

"Says the one who was kidnaped by a ship full of them and just came face to face with a wolf-dragon not three hours ago."

"But-"

"This is becoming one sided again." She gave a sly smile and I just huffed crossing my arms in frustration. I just had so many questions.

"How do you know when your coming close to finding about your past?" Again, another question i didn't expect. Why did she care about this subject so much?

"I get head aches. The closer I get to a touchy subject in my past, the worse the head ache. Sometimes I'll pass out from the pressure." I saw her grin lesson slightly.

"I'm sorry. It must be difficult to try and find out about your past when you have migraines stopping you." She sounded genuinely concerned. She looked up at me, her features filled with determination. "Look I want to help you get you memories back. I can't tell you everything about this place because I made a promise that I wouldn't. I always keep my promises. But I can tell you a little and I will do my best to pull you along the right path to finding your memories but I need you to trust me." She was looking at me in all seriousness and had pleading eyes. We were facing each other cross-legged and she had my hands firmly in hers. She really wanted to help me. The way she looked at me reminded me of something I couldn't put my finger on. The way her they were slightly slit like a lizard but still gave that comforting aura, like they would never lie. I felt I could trust her. But just in case.

"You said you keep your promises right?"

"Always."

"Then promise me that your not lying... and that you will be my friend." I tried to be serious but a grin began to form . She looked at me for a moment and a big toothy grin slowly formed on her mouth and she gave me a fierce but playful look.

"Promise."

"Good." We shook hands. Arow got up from the bed and stretched.

"Alright then. In all seriousness. I need you to listen closely. I can't reveal anything about this place and I know Soul will be to stubborn to tell you anything. You said that kiss gave you a feeling that may lead you to finding your memories right. How bad was that head ache of yours?"

I felt my face heat up. She gave a soft smile.

"I'm guessing it was bad." I nod slowly in embarrassment.

"Alright then. He is the captain of this ship. Its possible that that has something to do with it. But in order for you to understand Soul and this ship, you'll have to get to that wolf-dragon." I look at her in confusion. She saw it.

" That wolf-dragon is connected to Soul, find out about it and you'll be able to understand Soul a bit better. Maby even get close to him." She gave a smirk.

"What's it's name?"

"Can't tell you, no one can. That's part of the stuff you have to find out."

"You guys aren't going to make it easy are you."

"Nope." She grabs my hands and lifts me up.

"But it wouldn't be fun if it were easy huh? And besides, your a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure out that wolf-dragon just by looking into its eyes." Huh, what did that mean.

"Anyway. There's someone here to take you to your new room." She opens the door to show someone who was just about to knock on the door. She had long black hair and was really tall. She wore a beige top with a gold star in the center top and black shorts. Casual cloths.

"Maka meet Tsubaki. One of my closest friends on the ship and probably the sweetest and most patient person you will ever meet."

"Oh Arow, you don't need to say such things."

"Maka, have you met Black Star?"

"Who?"

"Black Star, well, Tsubaki is his partner and girlfriend. Once you meet him I'm sure you'll know why I admire her so much." I saw Tsubaki blush slightly at the praise. She did seem nice.

"Alright then you too. Maka I'm sure you want to change into something a little less torn and bloody so ill see you later then?" I look down at my self and see that I'm still in my torn school cloths.

"Uh right see you."

We left and Arow closed the door. I fallowed Tsubaki and we had small talk. She was vary sweet. The room I would be living in wasn't that far, just a little way down the hall. We entered and I took a double take. The room was huge, bigger then Arows. It had a balcony too but it looked like a five star hotel room. The room we entered in was a small living room it had a small eating table and a long winding couch and to the left was a small hall that held a kitchen. The kitchen had all the works, stove, dish washer, fridge, cabinets with bowls, etc. On the other side if the kitchen space was a small closet that contained a washer and drier. Around the corner of the kitchen was another small hallway that lead to the bathroom. Across from the bathroom was a small walk in closet full of clothing. There was a bedroom on the left side of the living room with a queen size bed with a large desk beside it and a sofa across from it. A flat screen TV hung on the wall facing the bed.

But out of everything that was there, the one thing that really made my jaw drop. Was the book shelf. When you walk in the room you enter under a rectangular arch. When you turn around you see that the whole wall was just one giant book case with a door at the bottom center. The book case was stuffed with all kinds of literature, but about half the shelves were empty. The book case itself was protected by glass doors to keep the books from falling out if the ship rocks to hard. This place was unbelievable.

"This...this is my room?" I couldn't believe it. I've never seen something like this. I lived in a two room apartment supplied by the government. My Nabors had triplets that never stopped crying. Now I was being given this.

"Yup! Its all yours. The clothing in the closet are from the girl who used to live here. She was about your size so they should fit"

"What happened to her?"

"Hm?" She sounded nervous. I guess this was a touchy subject.

"She got very sick and was unable to be with us any longer, she had to be taken home. Don't worry though. She's okay and is living a very exiting life."

"Oh? That's cool, what's she doing that's so exiting?"

"Traveling." She had walked into my new closet and pulled out a cute little outfit. She handed it to me to change.

"Here." She turned me around and pushed me into the bathroom. "Change into that, I'm sure it will look great on you."

I nodded before closing the door and changed. I came out and she had a small grin on her face. I was wearing a black tank top with a loose red and white horizontally striped shirt on top. The collar of the large shirt hanging slightly of my left shoulder. I had on ripped blue shorts and black converse. My hair was up in a messy bun and my bangs went naturally into a side sweep. Tsubaki looked down right giddy.

"Oh Maka you look so cute!" She was bouncing up and down with her hands over her mouth.

"Thank you. I-"

Suddenly a loud rumble cut me off and the ship shook. I had to stretched my arms out to keep my balance. I looked at Tsubaki who had a dangerous look in her eyes, something I didn't expect from the girl. I also didn't expect her to grab my wrist and pull me out of the room without a word.

Honestly. What was with people and grabbing wrists today!

* * *

**Me:This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. I just couldn't figure out how to split it into parts. Oh well.**

**Arow:Hey do you see what time it is! go to bed!**

**Me: But I can't. I just got home from work. Im restless!**

**Arow:Its 1:40 in the morning! You have to work a 10 hour shift tomorrow! Stop being so stupid and go to sleep!**

**Me: its not like I'm working the next morning.**

**Arow:Sleep!**

**Me:But I-**

**Arow:Sleep!**

**Me:Bu-**

**Arow:Sleep or I will nock you out myself!**

**Me:Fine. Fine... Right after I read some books.**

**POW!**

**Arow: Review!**

**Me: Review please.**


	9. Sea Serpents? What next?

**Me: hey peoples.**

**Arow: Look! Look! We actually got reviews!**

**Me: Waaat!?**

**Arow: When I am in my wolf dragon form I sound like Toothless with all his noises, unless I intensely only sound like a wolf.**

**Unison: We don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka's POV:

I was being pulled by Tsubaki out onto the main deck to see people scrambling around with various weapons in hand. I spotted a shock of white hair in the center of it all, the man was giving orders.

"Ox, Kim. Take your team and secure the other side of the ship."

"Right!" A girl with pink hair carrying a strange lantern and a boy with odd glasses carrying what looked like a spear said in unison. They ran off along with about half of the people on this side of the ship.

"Killik, switch places with Kid at the wheel, tell him to bring Liz and Patty."

"On it."

"Chrona! Get over here!"

"But I don't think I can handle this." Said a skinny ...boy? He had pink hair and a black dress. He was carrying a sword.

"Get over it! And will someone find Black Star!" Soul shouted.

"Sorry Maka, but that's my que. Stay put or go to Soul. What ever you do, don't go near the sides of the ship and make sure you have someone with you."

I don't understand. Where was she going? What was going on? Before I could ask she dashed off and rounded the corner and out of sight. Moments later a muscular boy in a ninja outfit and scarf with blue hair came running from that direction carrying a chain scythe. What was with these odd weapons. Why not just a sword or gun?

The ship was still shaking fiercely and there was an occasional bump and shifting that normally doesn't happen on a ship unless something was hitting it. I debated on going to Soul. I still remembered our last encounter and I wasn't very eager to meet him again. I looked at him giving orders when he stopped and pulled something that was around his neck, hidden under his shirt. It was a thin black chain, in the end of it was a long but thin silver whistle. It looked kind of like a dog whistle. He brought the whistle to his lips and blew it, no sound came out. Must be defective.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like a deep wolf howl mixed in with a roar-like moaning ring out. Then something blocked the sun and covered me in darkness. I looked up to see a large beast with razor wings, It looked down to reveal piercing red eyes. It circled around and shot down landing beside Soul with a bounce. Its white head hovered over Soul's and it folded its wings to its side. It was the wolf-dragon.

It looked like Soul and the beast were having conversation when the creature turned its head around and its eyes were trained on mine. I saw Soul turn too and when he spotted me his eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to there normal glare. They both turned their heads back around at the same time. The creature scuffed and shook her head, Soul growled loud enough to hear from here.

"Hey!" I tensed and looked at Soul, he was looking at me again, he still had that glare on his face. "Maka right? Get your butt over here."

I was nervous at first but when the wolf-dragon turned her head to look at me with what looked like kind, thoughtful eyes, I slowly walked over to them on the other side of the wolf-dragon. Her body hid me from Soul.

Those eyes... they kind of reminded me of Arow. The way they looked so kind and truthful. But that was impossible. There was no way Arow was this wolf-dragon. Right? As weird as things were getting, I wouldn't be all that surprised. I looked down and my eyes trained on something on the beasts left paw. A cuff. Didn't Arow have a cuff on her left wrist? Now that I think about it, both cuffs have the exact same designs on them too. But this wasn't possible, there was no way that Arow was this huge beast... was it? _Y__our a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure out that wolf-dragon just by looking into its eyes. _Arow's words came back to me and I looked up at the beast. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by Souls grumbling.

"Tsk. Where is Kid, this is starting to get so uncool."I heard Soul growl from the other side of the beast. She grumbled beside me, agreeing with the captain.

Suddenly the boy we were looking for came running past us with a gun in each hand. I heard Soul mutter something under his breath. Kid ran all the way to the front of the ship and hopped over the railing and to the post that tilted on the front of the ship. He balanced effortlessly on the pole and went all the way to the edge. Everyone stood were they were as Kid pointed both guns symmetrically at the water. He shot what looked like pink beams into the water from the guns. What the heck? Pink rays? What kind of gun shoots pink rays?

I snapped back into attention when the ship suddenly stopped swaying like it did before. The thrashing water grew still.

"Ready?" I heard Soul say. The white beast huffed in answer. Then she looked at me for a moment and back to Soul. She growled something then moved forwards. I saw Soul with a deep scowl on his face, it was aimed at the beast. I was curious.

"Can you two understand each other?" He looked at me when I spoke. His scowl deepened.

"That's none of your concern. For now stay close to me. DO NOT leave my side." He said all this with a growl. I stayed were I was but began to fume. I wasn't going to have him talk to me like that. Not after what he did.

"I can-" I was cut off when the ship began to shake fiercely. I saw kid jump back far enough to be back on the deck. Everyone around me stood their ground, armed and ready for whatever was approaching. Suddenly water erupted from my left, the salty water showered down on us, it left me soaked in my new cloths. I shielded myself from the downpour and noticed that it suddenly got dark again. I thought it was the wolf-dragon fling over head so when the water no longer rained down on us I opened my eyes and looked up. I paled at what I saw.

It was huge. It was a huge snake! A sea serpent. It was pale blue in color, its underbelly was white but shone silver in the sunlight. It towered over us at least fifty feet, this ment that it must be at least a hundred or more feet in the water in order for it to even lift itself up that high. That made my throat go dry. I looked at its head and I shivered. It had a long snout and teeth that were to big for its mouth. Its main canines curved a bit. It had multiple frills all on the upper part of its head going down to its neck. I saw them flex as he moved slowly to the front of the ship. Then I saw his eyes and I shivered again. They were tiny on his head but were about as big as I was, and they were black. Pitch black eyes with just a tiny bit of filmy white in the center. The pupil.

I noticed that it wasn't attacking and none of the crew moved from their places. Then I noticed that the serpent was looking at something. My eyes traveled down and saw that it was staring at the wolf-dragon. They were having a staring contest. It lasted for a moment until the serpent hissed and made a series of clicks and rumbles. The wolf-dragon answered with her own series of noises. They seemed to be having a conversation. The serpent then gave a deep growl that brought on a very low hiss from the wolf-dragon, this caused the sea serpent to throw its head back and make what sounded like a monstrous version of a hysteric laugh. It sounded more of a low gurgling mixed with a growl and a hiss.

The white beast didn't seem to like this action very much because she drew closer to the serpent and gave a series of threatening howls and roars. What ever she said caught the serpents attention because it immediately stopped its laughter and glared at the wolf-dragon. She didn't move from her spot when the serpents head shot down and stopped directly in front of the white haired beast, nearly touching noses. The serpent exhaled, ruffling the wolf-dragons fur and everything else around it. The harsh breeze from the exhaling beast managed to dry my clothing in the process. The wolf-dragon remained unfazed while I was shivering in place. I didn't notice that Soul had come to stand beside me, he even had his hand griping tightly around mine. but I paid no heed, I was to focused on what was happening in front of me. I didn't even notice that I was squeezing his hand back.

The two creatures were still in there stand off when the wolf-dragon huffed something in annoyance. The serpents eyes widened and drew back, it gave off a vicious hiss that rang in my ears. I saw the wolf-dragon turn her head and looked Soul in the eyes. I looked at him and saw him nod. He griped the whistle around his neck and closed his eyes tight in concentration. there was a flash of light coming from the serpents direction and I turned my head to spot the wolf-dragons wrist with the cuff was glowing.

The light spread throughout her body then began to turn into a mixture of glowing dark purple and black that twisted around and began to expand. The glowing bubble just kept expanding and small shocks of lightning and purple-black flames came from the sphere. The sphere towered over us a little over thirty feet and finally burst, releasing a wave of purple, black, white lights. A threatening new roar sounded and I looked up to find its owner. I saw something I didn't expect. Standing in the place of the wolf-dragon was a large Black Dragon!

* * *

**Me: yup.**

**Arow: Oh! guess what people! theres going to be another antagonist in the story. But Madusa is the main enemy in the story.**

**Me: [Slaps her upside the head] You don't tell people this stuff. Whats wrong with you!**

**Arow: mmm... not sure.**

**Me: [sigh] go to sleep.**

**Arow: do your homework.**

**Me: I will!**

**Arow: eat something while your at it.**

**Me: go away**

**Arow: cant.**

**Me: why not.**

**Arow: cant find the door out of this head of your.**

**Me: Review please.**


End file.
